pinky_y_cerebrofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cerebro
Cerebro es el "Co-Protagonista de Pinky y Cerebro" y que trata de Conquistar al Mundo. Personalidad El es muy Enojón Como se ven casi En Todos los Episodios el Siempre esta Tratando de Conquistar al Mundo y casi siempre se Enoja con Pinky pero a veces es de Buen Corazón como se ve en la navidad de Pinky y Cerebro Cerebro es muy inteligente y desarrolla Rube Goldberg-como los planes para la dominación global. Su cola se curva como una escalera (que a menudo se utiliza para forzar la cerradura de la jaula), y su cabeza es grande y ancha, supuestamente alberga su cerebro anormalmente grande. Él es sarcástico y de mal humor y parece ser frialdad impasible y habla de forma inexpresiva. Sin embargo , Cerebro y Rock- O -Jello tiene un sentido muy sutil del humor y un corazón blando. Incluso se ha enamorado una vez, con Billie (expresado por el Tress MacNeille), una chica del ratón en lugar dippy con un acento de Queens (tal vez basada en el Citizen Kane carácter Susan Alexander, en otro contexto Welles). Intelectualmente, Brain ve su inevitable ascenso al poder como algo beneficioso para el mundo en lugar de simplemente ser ávido de poder. La personalidad del cerebro podría llevar a creer que es más adecuado para ser un antagonista en lugar de un protagonista, pero la serie tiende a presentarlo como un compañero quijotesca búsqueda de la grandeza contra todo pronóstico, que evoca la simpatía del público y provocando a los espectadores como él, a pesar de sus planes aparentemente malos para la dominación del mundo. Tal cosa es típico de un anti-héroe, que muchos consideran cerebro sea. Lo absurdo de una criatura normalmente insignificante hambre de dominio mundial se suma al efecto cómico, y se percibe un complejo de Napoleón en su interior, a pesar de la seriedad de su dicción wellesiano - resalta cuando otros personajes sin darse cuenta se convierten tan inteligente como o más inteligente que él. Por desgracia para el cerebro, sus planes están inevitablemente condenados al fracaso a causa de una o más de unos pocos contratiempos comunes: se enoja con Pinky por hacer algo estúpido para arruinar el plan, Cerebro gravemente en / sobreestimar la inteligencia de las masas, o simplemente mala suerte. Episodios Centrados en Cerebro *Viaje a la Conquista del Mundo (Debut en Pinky y Cerebro) *El Hombre Ratón *El Cerebro *La Navidad de Pinky y Cerebro *Viva la Carne *Paty Ann (episodio) (Debut en Pinky,Elvira y Cerebro) *La Visita *El Plan de Pinky (1) *Los Ratones de Pavlov (Animaniacs) *Su Amiga: La conquista del Mundo *Star Warners (Ultima Aparicion en Pinky y Cerebro) *Proyecto Cerebro *Calvin Cerebro *Cerebronia *Cerebro Mua *Cerebro Jack *Cerebro Agotado *Paty Ann (episodio) *Los Alimentos de Cerebro *Proximamente mas apariciones en Episodios. Episodios Ausente *Festín de Quesos (Solo Pinky) Origen Cerebro (La voz de Maurice LaMarche) tiene un parecido a Orson Welles, sobre todo en sus características vocales. Creador de la serie Tom Ruegger originalmente basa cerebro en una caricatura de WB animación empleado de Tom Minton , un ingenio muy seco de la tripulación guionista. La conexión Orson Welles viene de Maurice LaMarche, que es un gran fan del actor / director. Maurice describió una vez la voz de cerebro como, "el 65% Orson Welles, el 35% Vincent Price. " En" Usted nunca comen bolitas de comida en esta ciudad ", Cerebro tiene una esposa llamada Sheila que aparentemente juega Billie. Sin embargo, este episodio no fue canónica y estaba destinado a bromear sobre pequeños ejecutivos del BM. Cerebro es muy inteligente y desarrolla Rube Goldberg-como los planes para la dominación global. Su cola se curva como una escalera (que a menudo se utiliza para forzar la cerradura de la jaula), y su cabeza es grande y ancha, supuestamente alberga su cerebro anormalmente grande. Él es sarcástico y de mal humor y parece ser frialdad impasible y habla de forma inexpresiva. Sin embargo, BrainEl Cerebro Rock-O-JelloAñadido por Rock-O-Jello tiene un sentido muy sutil del humor y un corazón blando. Incluso se ha enamorado una vez, con Billie (expresado por el Tress MacNeille), una chica del ratón en lugar dippy con un acento de Queens (tal vez basada en el Citizen Kane carácter Susan Alexander, en otro contexto Welles). Intelectualmente, Brain ve su inevitable ascenso al poder como algo beneficioso para el mundo en lugar de simplemente ser ávido de poder. La personalidad del cerebro podría llevar a creer que es más adecuado para ser un antagonista en lugar de un protagonista, pero la serie tiende a presentarlo como un compañero quijotesca búsqueda de la grandeza contra todo pronóstico, que evoca la simpatía del público y provocando a los espectadores como él, a pesar de sus planes aparentemente malos para la dominación del mundo. Tal cosa es típico de un anti-héroe, que muchos consideran cerebro sea. Lo absurdo de una criatura normalmente insignificante hambre de dominio mundial se suma al efecto cómico, y se percibe un complejo de Napoleón en su interior, a pesar de la seriedad de su dicción wellesiano - resalta cuando otros personajes sin darse cuenta se convierten tan inteligente como o más inteligente que él. Por desgracia para el cerebro, sus planes están inevitablemente condenados al fracaso a causa de una o más de unos pocos contratiempos comunes: Pinky hacer algo estúpido para arruinar el plan, Brain gravemente en / sobreestimar la inteligencia de las masas, o simplemente mala suerte. La similitud con Orson Welles Similitud del cerebro a Orson Welles se hizo explícita en el episodio Sí, siempre , que se basa en una conexión de salida de uno de los anuncios de televisión de Orson, coloquialmente conocido como " guisantes congelados ", en la que despotricó contra la mala calidad de la escritura. Esta caricatura fue descrito por el guionista Peter Hastings como "de $ 250,000 en broma:" Maurice utiliza extractos de como material prueba de sonido, y Pedro se lo llevó a su decisión lógica. Fortalecimiento de la conexión Orson Welles fue un episodio en el que cerebro asumió el poder mental opacidad de un personaje de radio llamado "La Niebla" una parodia de The Shadow, un personaje popular de la radio para la que Orson vez proporcionó la voz. Otros episodios alusivos a Orson Welles incluyen un episodio titulado " El tercer Ratón"(una parodia de El tercer hombre ), en la que Orson? aparecido, y un episodio en el que cerebro, inspirado por la infame Orson War Of The Worlds radio y la histeria que provocó, escenifica una invasión alienígena en la televisión, en la creencia de que esto hará que la humanidad se encienda automáticamente a su gobierno. ¿Por qué siempre fallan en dominar el mundo? Todos los intentos de cerebro para dominar el mundo fracase. No es más que una de las razones para esto. A veces, se da cuenta de un fallo en su plan que debería haberse dado cuenta antes, como en "Una Dorada Oportunidad", donde se le olvidó que el oro es muy pesado. Otras veces, Pinky mete la pata, como en "Cerebro Conoce a Brawn", cuando se disculpó con cerebro después de cometer un error. En otras ocasiones, es que ninguno de ellos, sino. Familiares Cerebro (Como se ha visto) Tiene Bastantes Familiares Como: Pinky (Amigo y Secuaz), Snowball (Hermano),Mama de Cerebro,Papa de Cerebro (Familiares), Romy Creacion,Billie Novia,Etc. Algunos No Se Llevan Bien y Se Convirtieron en Enemigos o Rivales de Cerebro. Por Ejemplo Snowball,Se Convirtio en su Enemigo En Snowball (Episodio),Padres de Cerebro Enviandolos a Otro Lugar Del Pais,Romy Quien Es Su Clon Pero Se Convirtio En Su Enemigo Tras Su Forma de Pensar,Etc. Algunos Les Tiene Afecto Como:Pinky Que es Su Amigo compañero y secuaz lo cual se lleva muy bien con el,Billie que es su Novia,Etc. Curiosidades *En La Serie Mexicana de televisa "La CQ" Tienen a un perro como mascota que es identico a el. *El Unico Episodio en Que No Protagoniso/Aparecio Fue en Festin de Quesos lo Cual se Considera Ausente. *El Tiene Bastantes Enemigos Entre Ellos Sus Padres,Snowball, y Romy. *Es Uno de Los 2 Personajes Principales de la Serie. *El actúa como un semi-antagonista en la serie. *solo se le a visto llorar Como En La Navidad De Pinky y Cerebro *En El Hombre Ratón Fue Aplastado Por Pinky Con el Traje de El Hombre Ratón. *En Star Warners Parodea a R2D2 "Arturitho". *Sus planes normalmente fallan por Pinky u otra ocasion. Galería Cerebro/Galeria (Enlace) Yyy.jpg Descarga (2).jpg Pinky Cerebro y Larry.jpg El hombre raton.jpg Wiki-background Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Descarga.jpg Cap1 pyc.jpg Descarga (5).jpg Yyy.jpg Pinky Cerebro y Larry.jpg El hombre raton.jpg Wiki-background Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Descarga.jpg Cap1 pyc.jpg Pinky y cerebro portada.jpg Pinky dream house.jpg Descarga (5).jpg Images (7).jpg Images (3).jpg Narf.jpg El hr1.jpg El hr.jpg El hr 2.jpg Pinky con Estrellas.jpg Galeria.jpeg Pinky y reunion.jpg Los Padres de Cerebro.jpg La Visita.jpg 180px-Romy.png Cerebro.jpg Narfs.jpg Brain.jpg Los Padres de Cerebro.jpg La Visita.jpg 180px-Romy.png Cerebro.jpg Images (3).jpg Halloween.jpg Images.jpg Images (15).jpg Images (14).jpg Images (13).jpg Images (11).jpg Images (10).jpg Images (9).jpg Images (8).jpg Images (7).jpg Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (4).jpg Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Snow.jpg Mundo.jpg Wiki-background Robin.jpg Gollyzilla.jpg Logo-Navidad.png Logo-Halloween.png Wiki-wordmark.png Narfs.jpg Brain.jpg Baile.jpg Snow.jpg Baile.jpg Snow.jpg La Niebla.jpg Mini Cerebro.jpg Of Mouse and Man (2).jpg Das mouse (3).jpg Brain scowl .jpg Aglets 2.jpg Billie with Brain.png Real.jpg Www.jpg Paty1.jpg Patu.jpg Festin.jpg Descarga (1).jpg Psd.jpg Temporada 3.jpg Temporada 1.jpg 120px-Descarga.jpg Cerebronia.png Hombre.jpg Pinky Elvira y Cerebro.jpg Napoleon.png Pinky cerebro y Jeff.png Creepypasta.png Of Mouse and Man (2).jpg Das mouse (3).jpg Brain scowl .jpg Aglets 2.jpg Billie with Brain.png Real.jpg Www.jpg Paty1.jpg Patu.jpg Descarga (1).jpg Psd.jpg Informacion.jpg Larry y pinky.png Larry (2).jpg Larry 2.png Snowball Evil.jpg Patty ann 2.png Pinky brain and elmyra.jpg Desicion.jpg Ciencia.jpg Elvira 2.jpg Navidad.jpg Patty ann image 4.png Snowball 6.png Snowball 5.jpg Snowball 3.png Napoleon cerebro.png Cerebronia.jpg Elvira 5.jpg Elvira 4.png Elvira 3.png Snowball.jpg Snowvall.jpg Pinky Elvira y Cerebro.jpg Planos.jpg No...jpg Ratones En La Jungla (image 2).jpg Enredados.jpg Cerebro Pooh.jpg Adventures by Pooh.png Adventures Con Pooh Brain.jpg Lol.jpg C.N No se ha olvidado de Pinky y Cerebro.png Raton en jungla.png . ..jpg Te Quiero.jpg ....jpg No Estoy Bien.jpg Robin Cerebro Image 4.jpg ImagesCAN44RHF.jpg ImagesCA1KDI6S.jpg Vamos!.jpg XD.jpg ImagesCA3WZ68R.jpg Arg...jpg Halloween image 1.jpg Halloween3.png Ja....png Halloween 2.png ImagesCAJDBHHP.jpg ImagesCAQDPLX1.jpg ImagesCAPQ82UC.jpg ImagesCASTJON3.jpg ImagesCAR1RKCH.jpg REgalo.png Regalo 2.png La ala la.png ImagesCAK7MACZ.jpg Cerebro Mua !.jpg Ensueño.jpg Narf!.jpg Estas Castigado.png ImagesCAAGFSKK.jpg ImagesCAJYOP10.jpg ImagesCA1N9WND.jpg Estas Castigado.png Narf!.jpg Ensueño.jpg Cerebro Mua !.jpg ImagesCAK7MACZ.jpg La ala la.png Regalo 2.png REgalo.png ImagesCA863B6O.jpg ImagesCAVTCDQ9.jpg ImagesCAR1RKCH.jpg ImagesCAPQ82UC.jpg ImagesCASTJON3.jpg ImagesCAQDPLX1.jpg ImagesCAJDBHHP.jpg Image Halloween 5.png Halloween 2.png Ja....png ImagesCAXT0EFL.jpg ImagesCA7FN82I.jpg ImagesCA0MCZ9N.jpg ImagesCAOVTN2I.jpg ImagesCA3WZ68R.jpg Pink Yea!.png XD.jpg Vamos!.jpg Nieve.jpg ImagesCAS0UX2D.jpg ImagesCAPTEPEB.jpg ImagesCA1QLQ2D.jpg ImagesCA1KDI6S.jpg ImagesCAN44RHF.jpg Robin Cerebro Image 4.jpg Raton en jungla.png No Estoy Bien.jpg Carta de Titulo Con Elmyra.jpg Evil villain.jpg bille y cerebro .png 0.jpg cabeza perdida.jpg ibut0Q0H5v2c3F.gif mala noche.jpg Captura de pantalla completa 30042014 063355 p.m..jpg Cerebro (TV or not TV 2).jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Genios Categoría:Ratones